


The Lover's Dictionary

by moxiao402



Series: Your Eyes, My Illusion [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Ficlets, M/M, Mention of smut, POV, The Lover's Dictionary, first person POV, inspired by David Leviathan, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxiao402/pseuds/moxiao402
Summary: Inspired by a work from David Leviathan, under the same title.





	1. A-B

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, it's Moxiao here again.  
> The title words actually came from the Chinese English grade database, so it's not complicated, as I would have liked them to be. But they were made to help friends with sentence making. I hope you like this, and you should definitely read the original work from Leviathan, if so. It is an emotional, yet beautiful piece of work. 
> 
> Thank you. This work is not beta'd, and English is my second language.
> 
> from 402

The Lover's Dictionary  
A by Newt:  
Abandon, v.  
I can still vividly remember the first day upon your arrival. Nearly everyone in the class gathered around the door, just to capture a few glimpse. Then I saw your eyes. Their rich, chocolate brown tone, and the fake-pretend confidence in your shoulders, just a scared little greenie.

I could tell the distaste from just looking at you. But I also saw that glimmer of ambition in those eyes when you smiled, and I would abandon everything for it to last.

Absent, adj.  
I tried searching for you at assembly one day, overlooking nearly five hundred boys. I hope that it didn't seem too obvious to the others, because Minho gave me a questioning stare.

Abundant,adj.  
When you told me that aluminium was the most abundant element in its pure form, I wanted to slap you with a book. But chemistry was never your forte. I could sure help you with that.

Acceleration, n.  
I never knew that you could be such a good runner. Then, I guessed that you did have the right build for it.

That was until you face planted.

Accustomed, adj.  
I have grown accustomed to our little trek back home everyday. The ways we walked along the side walk, pushing our bikes by our hands, rather than riding them. The sunset would always place a warm palm behind our back, urging us to go home, but we would linger a little longer in each other's company.

Back in those days, our walk was always be detour back to my house.

Ache, v.  
My leg would still ache from long hours of standing, and you would always give me your shoulder.

Actually, adj.  
"Are you the little boy from Love Actually?"

You teased me every time when you saw those baby photos on my wall.

Admire, v.  
I used to, and still do admire those people who could speak the truth for the ones they loved. You told me to do so, but I would just shrug, not knowing what to say. Then you would just gently place a kiss on my forehead, because you knew what I meant.

Admission, n.  
You got an admission for Economics. I got an admission for Physics. The best thing is, we're both going to Columbia!

Affection, n.  
You were always more affectionate towards Chuck, the cat.

Again, adj.  
When we last kissed in the chemistry lab, our shirts untucked, hair tousled, and your hands held firmly against my hips. Nothing happened afterwards, but I swear that I'd do it again.

Alternative,n.  
If we could take an easier alternative, we always would. This was in exception to the books we read together, the walks back home we always took a detour to. Especially the one hour chemistry tutoring classes which I personally planned for you, but it never turned out to be anything PG rated.

Aluminium,n.   
Even today, I would still complain about the American way of pronouncing aluminium. It really isn't a-lu-mi-num.

Atoms, n.  
I had to teach a year 7 class about different atoms. "Unlike atoms attracts," I told them.

Maybe this might also be a similar case for us?

Attract, v.  
We'd always stare at each other when one of us walks into the classroom. This was more distinct in maths and chemistry, because I had to sit next to you in those lessons. I'd pretend to look away, but you were the most oblivious person when it came down to staring. I could feel the burning heat radiating from those eyes for whole period, even just from the small glances when you look up from writing notes. We knew what we both wanted, but we were too afraid.

B by Thomas:  
Baby, n.  
I always kept a close record of our high school year books. When I revisited them the other day, it was a sudden realisation to see the repetition of your youth on those slowly fading pages. Everything remained unchanged, except your hair, which were now slightly longer than its previous cut, and my still lasting adoration for every inch of you.

Balance, v.  
The multitude crosses on my page suggested that I have, again, failed chemistry. I could never find any balance between these equations, except when we're together. By then, everything would have fallen back into its place.

Band, n.  
"Babe, you should sing," I pleaded, almost every band rehearsal. But you would just reject me, by picking up your bass guitar, urging me to accept your decision.

"I think we're better off like this, Tommy," you replied with a shrug, "I like it better when we work together."

I knew where the emphasis laid.

Bar, n.  
Three shots, and I'd remember nothing, but the faint, woody scent of your cologne blanketing me.

Barrier, n.  
There is none.

Beg, v.  
The only time you begged me was after our exams, for nothing, but a savouring moment of us being together. It was as if we'd lost each other for years, buried and segregated by mountains of books, notes and practice questions. We relished every second of that night, kissing feverishly, tumbling between my newly laid bedsheets. That was until I had to change them again the next day.

Belong, v.  
Me, to you.

Beloved, n.   
You, to me.

Beyond, prep.  
I have always imagined a life beyond our current world, may be we'd still be together, in another universe. Living the same hours, same time, minutes, seconds, your palm within mine. May be we'd lay in the same minimalist grey toned bedroom, and complain about its lack of colour, in contrast with our fiercely beating heart.

Birthday, n.  
It was beyond dawn, approximately five in the morning, since I last checked. You were sleeping, shoulders sank within the quilt and mattress. A prolonged peace illuminated between your eye brows, no longer furrowed from the long night before.

I crept up from a world of just us and tip toed into the kitchen. I made sure to switch on the light on the other side of the room, so you wouldn't be disturbed. I didn't want you to know anyway. The oven was on by 5:20, and I began my process, beating everything on low speed as I hoped to remain in silence. But that didn't happen, but instead, I would drop a few things on the bench, the ground, everywhere. It wasn't until 6:00, when I have put everything into the oven.

When everything finished by 6:40, I crept back into bed. This time, there was finally a chance for me to take a notice of you. The 25 years old man, who was stilled adored as his 18 years old self.

Tea was ready by then.

Biology, n.  
The "real" science.

Blame, v.  
I would never blame you, even if you were the one who started everything. I would never blame you, even if you were giving me the silent treatment. I would only blame me, myself and I, because you were nearly flawless.

Bless, v.  
A gift that I hope to obtain from God, to both of us, and the cat.

Burden, n.  
There were days when I told you to leave the house. It wasn't your fault, but I needed time to be alone, to release burden into the energies of the air. Then I would call you, and listen closely to your voice, and recall each time when you took a deep breath. Your accent, tingled against my ears, whispering softly into them, as if I was fragile. But I wasn't.

This was when you sat in the apartment corridor and waited.

 

 


	2. C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words beginning with C. From Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I hope that you would enjoy this chapter. There are parts that are ooc, and I apologise beforehand. This is purely based on my imagination... And I hope that Newt and Thomas can live their happiness that they deserved.
> 
>  
> 
> Cheers  
> Moxiao :)

  
C by Newt  
Cadence, n.  
It's near the end. Our body tangled together, skins touching. Your forehead pressed against mine, I could feel the droplets of sweat among them. Between us, our voices coarse, as we unexplainable syllables. They were not words, but we both understood their meaning, the crave for more friction.

I pulled you closer with my hand, rocking to the rhythm that you created, just for us. For me. That marked the end of this sonatina. But a cadence always has its repeats.

Cafeteria, n.  
I used to watch from a distance, where you would sit on your own, with a book between your hands. Then our friends would come around, and you would anticipate them in an instant, and leave for baseball practice at lunchtimes.

The last words on your book read, "Wait and hope." So I did.

Calculator, n.  
You never owned one.

Canvas, n.  
It may be cliche to say, but if our life was like a canvas, it would be in the shades of blue.

Capitulate, v.   
When you got bored of a party, we would go back to my place, and play Mario Kart. I'd swear to god that I hated rainbow road!

Capture, v.   
The ways that you'd look at me, your eyes shone with anticipation under dim lantern light by the river. Our hands held tight together, writing down our wishes, which were not to the future, but for that present moment.

A flicker of light. I wished that I had a camera, or photographic memories. Slowly fading. Our hands separated, but I exchanged them for an embrace.

I wish that you would marry me. -Thomas.

Our wishes drifted slowly down the stream, into a Milky Way of its kind.

Carbon, n.  
A present from you.

Ceremony, n.  
You cleared your throat, and stood steadily in front of the lectern. Nearly seven hundred pairs of eyes, including mine, now focused on one point. You didn't seem lost, but you were searching for someone, as you began.

"This will be my last speech for the school, both as a captain, and a student. I don't really want to seem too serious, it is our last day of school right?

So bear with me, I swear that it'll only take a few minutes, because I wrote this in the car this morning, right before the bell rang. And I thought, thank god, this'll be my last embarrassment at least towards some of you guys."

People began to laugh. You too, a wide smile on your face, the centre of our attention.

"Here's the serious part." You paused.

"It has been two years since I first stepped into the playground. I still remember my first day of arrival, when everyone from my English class gathered by the gates, for some reason. Then I realised that it was a tradition, for some reason. And since then, I have met many wonderful people. Minho, Alby, and Newt. Without you guys, I don't think I would've even finished high school. And I hope that everyone, who is present here today will be able to find that special someone, that will share the joy, grief, and every memorable moment with you, throughout this journey of discovery. "

That was when our eyes met, when you thanked nearly every fucking teacher of this school. And it happened.

"This generation will be the first to make a change to our society, and I am sure of that. But first I would like to resume a tradition. Since every previous captain got a chance to show off their relationship status, then I should also take my opportunity."

"Newt, as we're looking at each other right now, I want to tell you, that you're one of the most precious person of my life. You're beautiful, smart, and nothing will change that for me. But, together, we can make lots of changes, and this would be the first one."

Shhhhhh. Shut up, Thomas.

Charge, v.  
Unlikes attract. Likes repel. But we share characteristics of both.

Chess, n.  
As we have gotten older, our walks to the park became more frequent. There were days, where we would sit by the stone carved benches, minds focused at the game in front of us. This was when I realised that we were slowly ageing.

Classical, a.  
Classical music. That's a yes from me, but a no from you.

Classical literature. That's a yes from you, but a no from me.

Clumsy, a.  
Your name in capital letter. You're the first person that I've known, to have gotten a manager job for wearing their shirt inside out during your first interview.

Collapse, v.  
My mind shattered at the thought. The door was locked shut, and you were on the other side. I'm sincerely apologise for not opening the door. I haven't enough strength to do so. You would knock continuously, but I wouldn't reply. My body, now collapsed, laid loosely on the mattress.

Collision, n.   
A collision is always between two all more masses. Sometimes it just happens to be us.

Companion, n.   
Your texts, your letters, your emails, your books. The coffee that you bought for me in the morning. These are all of my good companions when you're not around.

Compass, n.  
Every direction that points towards you.

Complete, a.  
Band practices when you're around.

Compromise, n.   
I wish that I could compromise more, for you. You deserved much more, but I couldn't give them to you.

Conceal, v.  
You're mine.

Concentration, n.  
A beautiful sight, when you would focus your eyes on the paper. Your right hand gripped onto the pen, scribbling down ideas in that distinct cursive writing of yours. Sometimes, you would take a quick sip of your coffee and resume to edit your thesis. But that concentration disappears when I take a seat next to you. The personal bubble bursts to form for two.

Conquer, v.  
We are all conquerors of our kind. In fields of science, literature, business, even in life, against those who holds a prejudice against us.

Content, a.  
When your body weight leaned against mine, and your cheek dimly coloured by the amber of our bed-side lamp.

Country, n.   
The hardest part about living abroad, was to survive without you.

Curiosity, n.   
Your face was always filled with curiosity, especially when we walk past the pet shop. You'd look at the puppies and linger for a while. Then you would turn around to look at me, in those large puppy dog eyes.

"Can we please have a puppy?"


	3. Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Valentine's Day special, with my lack of knowledge on ancient beliefs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I could be rushing a bit.   
> Wish everyone a great Valentine's Day, the person whom I like just went on a cruise, so I have some time to update without her influence. 
> 
> Wish me good luck in maybe one day asking her out....
> 
>  
> 
> Cheers  
> 402  
> Hope you enjoy.

Valentine's Day special: Thomas pov  
Aphrodite-love  
The first Valentine's Day we "spent" together, you stood in a far distance. Your lips seemed chapped, may be it was from the wind. Then there were your hands, glowing red, they trembled up until your thin wrist, the rest of it hidden beneath a thin layer of denim jacket. I gazed from a distance, watching you, each time you took a breath, a cloudy white mist you would create. It made you shake, and I wasn't able to watch that for any longer.

I hope that u liked my scarf, because it still laid there in our wardrobes. When I handed them to you, your voice stuttered, unlike the usual confidence in your British accent.

"Thank you so much.... I'll promise to bring them back tomorrow." Those were your exact words, but I refused you.

"Just keep them, I have a few other ones at home." I replied, seeing that faint blush blossom on your cheeks. May be it was just from the wind, who knows?

But I certainly enjoyed that box of Valentine's Day chocolate from an unknown someone, who wrote in black, with a neat, cursive flick.

Eros-lust  
We spent the Valentine's Day of our senior year at my house, tangled between bedsheets and stripped clothes. The way your lips parted, panting, sometimes cursing, was a trigger at the back of my nerves, plucking against my still existing instinct. We would leave blotches of bruises on our hips, necks, everywhere that we could, and was physically able to. The bite marks across the thin veins of your neck, tracing its way down across the freckles on your skin. But you would leave scratches across my back, the way your blunt nails dug into my back while gripped tightly onto me.

If all of these marks still existed across the years, I promise that It would be covering nearly every inch of your skin. All mine, and mine only.

Frigg- Marriage  
I never planned my proposal. The ring lived by my side pocket, and for some reason you never felt it, even though your hands always nested within my pockets in winter. It must have been forever until I had the chance.

I loved it when your eyes lit up, not by the river lights, but a flicker of gold in its own kind. Then there's the grin on your face, and how it made you look even younger than the way you are. Our lips met, but only for a short static electrocution.

Our body pressed together in a tight embrace, hands jointed. Never letting go.

I will,

And I do.

Hedylogos-flattery   
"Hear my soul speak:  
The very instant that I saw you, did  
My heart fly to your service."

Even though you hated The Tempest.

Juno-blessing  
I just have been blest by God to have you for so long. Five years friendship, four years of relationship. A home of our own, the future in our hands. What more could I ask from you?

Vesta-purity   
Your eyes.


End file.
